


Finn's Got a Need

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Intersex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Finn tries relieving some stress alone, but he needs more.  A quick visit to the subject of his fantasies, a cock-wielding Marceline, proves much more helpful.  Smash-cut to hard fucking.I tagged this one as underage because I think the characters are under 18 during the show.





	Finn's Got a Need

Finn knew he liked Flame Princess. He knew he felt something deep and passionate for her. But, for the life of him, he couldn't get the thought of Marceline out of his head today.

The boy never had a crush on her, never like-liked her, nothing like that. But as his frustrations over everything that had happened lately came in another slow, crushing wave of stress and anxiety, Finn found his mind wandering back to one specific memory. A memory of a game of hide-and-seek-gone-wrong, at Marceline's house. A game that ended with him catching a glimpse at Marceline's nude, beautiful form. Finn blushed when he thought about it, his hand instinctively going down to his pants as he rested on the couch. The treehouse was empty at the moment, and good thing too; as Finn's mind wandered further, remembering the way her curves looked in the steamy air, he couldn't help but shove his hand down his pants. Her smooth, colorless skin filled his mind as he groped himself, stroking the growing bulge in his shorts before pulling it out and going full-on at it.

Finn's voice cracked a little as he gasped, breathing harder every few seconds as his memory turned to fantasy. He remember the way her smooth, curvy cock sat against her leg as she lounged in the air. The way she'd demand he worship it, the way he'd worship her. Her tight, well-toned ass that he'd shove his face into. The sensitive perky tits he'd give anything to suck on. Finn's moans began to fill the treehouse as he threw aside shame and really let himself have it. Moments later, hot cum dripped down his hand, and Finn gave a frustrated sigh. It wasn't enough, he admitted; He needed something deeper, something hotter. Something inside of him. The boy blushed deeply and entertained himself with shameful thoughts of the Vampire Queen taking his body for her own, using him until she was pleased. He wondered... would she help him relieve all this pent-up stress?

Finn didn't even bother to close the door on his way out.

Marceline's cave was as dark and damp as always. It made Finn feel the burn of shame a bit as he walked in, looking around at the familiar surroundings whose memories he was about to taint. Well, if she said yes anyway. If not, chalk it up as another princess who'd look at him differently from now on. The boy shook his head clear and steeled himself, a look of embarrassed determination on his face as he climbed the last few rocks toward her home. He made his way quickly across the cave, lewd thoughts racing through his mind. The feeling of her cold skin was familiar to him, and he thought about how she'd feel inside. Would it be just as cold, or more pleasant? The thought sent a shiver down his spine as he raised his hand to knock. The Vampire Queen opened her door and smirked down at him from her spot in the air.

"Heya Finnnnn, what's up?" 

Finn felt like he'd lost his voice. He looked up, cheeks completely red, and tried to lock eyes with the woman. She flipped over onto her stomach mid-air, putting her chin in her hands, and looked down with an arched eyebrow and the smuggest smile. Would she... help him out?

"Oooh, those red cheeks look pretty tasty," she teased, before laughing and continuing, "just kidding. So, what do you wanna do tonight?"

Finn's girly moans echoed off the walls of Marceline's living-room, grabbing ahold of the woman nice and tight as she fucked him. Her beautiful, slender cock was barely even halfway inside of him, but it felt like it was everything he'd ever needed. The Vampire Queen chuckled as she fucked him, getting deeper and rougher with every few seconds that passed.

"You're pretty tight, but it feels like you've done this before. Got some naughty memories to share, Finn?"

The boy's cheeks turned red as fuck. He tried to cut back a moan as he looked up to Marceline, a failed attempt to measure up to her as his voice cracked and gave way to a shaky, girly noise. She just laughed again and thrusted deep, hitting a sensitive spot inside him that pushed Finn to the edge of pleasure with every shake of her hips. Marceline's body was tougher than it looked, and she was able to easily hold him tight as they dangled in the air over her couch. She looked down at the nude boy's cock, giggling and giving it a soft tug with her free hand.

"Not bad, but mine's better. Wouldn't you agree?" Finn couldn't stop gasping and panting long enough to speak, so he shamefully nodded his head instead. His cock was lighting up with pleasure just from her simple, cold touches. But inside, she felt hot; her curvy, exotic-looking cock spread pleasure inside of him with every smooth thrust. His eyes fell on her chest, which was still covered in her tank-top; what a shame he couldn't play with those as she fucked him. But Finn wasn't about to complain, the sheer carnal pleasure of Marceline's cock inside him was more than enough and he wasn't about to beg.

Well, maybe he'd beg if she asked.

"Hey Finn," the vampire said, her breath bated and stilted, "you feel so good inside, it makes me wanna cum. Do you want it, baby?" Her hot breath and heavy, rhythmic panting teased the boy's ears as he felt his own orgasm coming soon. He nodded again, shutting his eyes tight as the pleasure started to overwhelm him. The sounds of her hips slapping against his ass got louder as he opened his legs wide, giving her the best possible angle to use him from. Marceline cackled as her cock, enjoying the deep pleasures of the human's tight ass, began to twitch inside of him. She picked up the pace one last time, her hips slamming against him like a sexy piston until the sound of her balls slapping against his ass filled the room just as much as their combined moans. Finally, Marceline couldn't hold back anymore.

Finn's cock twitched cutely as he came, hot spurts of gooey cum splattering his chest and face as the vampire lifted his hips to fuck him harder. He could feel her thick, hot cum inside of him, spreading like liquid pleasure until he felt full. Marceline stopped thrusting a few pumps in, the sensations becoming too intense for her to continue, and he could feel her balls resting against his butt tighten and pulse with each spurt of thick cum.

"Yesssssssss~" she hissed, her tongue hanging out as it trailed the last few s's. A big, dumb grin spread on her face as the bliss of cumming inside a tight ass spread through her body like a wave of paradise. She could feel his ass tightening every time her cock twitched, and knew he could feel that as well. Marceline let her grip slacken a bit and floated gently to the ground, until she landed Finn's back onto the only soft surface in her entire living-room; the rug. She reached over to the end-table and grabbed her phone, lifting it up to take a selfie of her still balls-deep inside the human boy who was almost passing out from the most intense orgasm of his life. Marceline sent the photo to a few of her friends, grinning.

"Thanks Finn," she teased, leaning down to slither her long tongue across his cheek. Finn let out an "Eeewwww!" before they shared a laugh. It was nice, just lying there holding each other for a moment, letting the stress melt away like a sexy spa day. 

Probably half an hour passed like that, just idly joking and cuddling.

"Couple of my friends are gonna come over," she said, her voice relaxed after such a nice fuck. Finn nodded, looking around for his clothes. Where had they gone?

"That's cool Marcy, lemme just get dressed first. You gotta get off."

"Nah, just stay like that. They're expecting you to be naked anyway," she said with a grin, showing him the selfie she'd taken. Finn's face went bright red and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. His hands grabbed the vampire's cheeks and squished them.

"MARCELINE WHO DID YOU SHOW THAT TO." 

"Oh, you probably know them," she said, trying her best to smirk with her cheeks pushed together like this. There was a ring at the doorbell, and Finn shrieked like a girl. The door opened, and inside walked the last two people Finn expected to see.  
Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum. 

Marceline drug a finger across Finn's bright-red cheek and giggled, leaning in close to his ear and whispering hotly.

"They got real excited when I sent them the pic, Finn. Don't disappoint our company, okay?"

Finn didn't say anything, but his body did; the clear outline of his erection pressed against Marceline's stomach was explanation enough.


End file.
